The present inventions relate generally to enhanced uplink data services for wireless networks and, more particularly, to receiver resource multiplexing for enhanced uplink data services.
In mobile communication systems, packet data services are becoming increasingly popular. In the High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) technology for Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) systems, packet data is supported through the High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) and the Enhanced Uplink (EUL). The traffic patterns of packet data can vary considerably, ranging from full-buffer (e.g., file upload) data streams to bursty data with relatively low average data rates. A key design parameter is therefore to handle both these extremes efficiently. The full buffer pattern requires efficient resource utilization during data transfers. The bursty data pattern requires the system to respond quickly to data bursts, while minimizing the resource overhead during inactive periods. The resource overhead is typically of two kinds, the load on the air interface and the system resources in the Node B, also known as a base station. In the uplink, a major system resource is the RAKE receiver processing resources.
Using the Enhanced Dedicated Channel (E-DCH) introduced with EUL, there are typically four physical channels transmitted over the air interface for each mobile terminal. The Dedicated Physical Control Channel (DPCCH) is used for synchronization and power control. The Enhanced Dedicated Physical Data Channel (E-DPDCH) is the uplink channel used to transmit user data from the mobile terminal to the Node B. The Enhanced Dedicated Physical Control Channel (E-DPCCH) carries control information necessary to enable the Node B to demodulate and decode the E-DPDCH. The High Speed Dedicated Physical Control Channel is used to transmit control information for the HSDPA.
In order to increase system capacity, the uplink transmissions on these channels can be reduced. However, in order to also save RAKE receiver resources at the Node B, the reductions must be done in an intelligent manner so that a scheduler at the Node B can determine when to expect the uplink transmissions.